1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device.
2. Related Art
A conventional light-emitting device is known which has a light-emitting element mounted on a submount, a ceramic layer formed on the light-emitting element to extract light and a layer formed on a side of the light-emitting element to connect the ceramic layer to the submount (see, e.g., JP-A-2006-005367).
Meanwhile, a face-down type light-emitting element in which a reflective groove for increasing light reflection efficiency is provided on a light-emitting layer on a bottom side is known as a conventional light-emitting element (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-353497).